Stone Jones
Stone Jones is a son of Zeus, Greek god of the Sky. Backstory Hi! Let's start from the beginning... I was born a while back, and to be honest, I don't know how old I am. I know I was born in Washington, but a few things in my memory aren't really there. I've made a picture of my mother from what I've been told over the years, she was a good woman, nice and humble. She had me quite a while back before Percy demanded it be allowed that the big three be allowed to have children. Being a child of Zeus, this is a bad thing. After I was born, I think someone took away my mother. I was fostered for a few years until I think I was a toddler, then time kind of just froze. I don't know what happened but at some point things started happening again and I found myself in Washington state. I was a teenager and everything was more or less a blur until a year ago when I realized time started again. I was in a foster home and attending a private school hosted by the goverment. The day my first hour teacher turned into a beast was the day I realized something wasn't right in my life. A satire found me and defended me from the beast thing, I'm really not sure what it was. That's when I realized there's something wrong with me. My new friend took me far from my home and some how told the foster home it was okay, I was only told I was being adopted by a new family. I didn't realize what that entailed, but I did realize I was in danger when we arrived to New York. The first thing I saw when we crossed the border was a glint to the side of the road. Then a horn. Then a tounge. As far as I know a dragon was attacking us, but all the people from New York where shouting something about a hurricane. My friend shouted at me to grab the glint of metal and stab the water and I was reeeeaaally confused. Then everything was revealed. My friend had horns. The "hurricane" was some kind of water serpant. The glint of metal was my-now-two sided sword. I made it to Camp Half-blood and was deemed a son of Zeus. When I was called an engraving on my sword came out, a thunder bolt. The sword turned a gold-colored metal that I still haven't figured out. Though I have learned in the past few days that if I use the sword correctly I can summon powers of Zeus, though I can't yet fly like my cousin Jason, I can summon lightning from time to time and a few things like that. I look forward to meeting my new family! Details BASICS * NAME: Damian 'Stone' Jones * AGE: * BIRTHDAY: * FAMILY: Unknown APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'11'' * EYE COLOUR: Stunning blue * HAIR COLOUR: Brown * SKIN COLOUR: * USUALLY WEARS: SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Double-edged imperial gold sword FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARs